The present invention relates generally to connector devices and more particularly to such devices which electrically and mechanically connect, at a variety of angles with respect to each other, segments of a lighting apparatus (such as light wires, cables, bars or tubes which are protected by an encapsulant (e.g., the integrally formed single piece light-emitting diode (“LED”) light wire described in U.S. Ser. No. 11/854,145, filed Sep. 12, 2007, and U.S. Ser. No. 12/355,655, filed Jan. 16, 2009) or protective sheath(es), cover(s) or layer(s)), and the uses thereof.